The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Transporting articles within the bed of a pickup truck have often proven challenging because of the tendency for articles to move around in the bed as the vehicle accelerates, brakes and turns. Often individuals have resorted to using bungee cords or nylon tie down straps to help restrain articles in the bed of a pickup truck. Other solutions have involved fixedly supported tool boxes or cargo boxes which are typically mounted just rearwardly of the cab of the pickup truck. Such solutions, while proving somewhat effective, do not provide the versatility of having an adjustably positionable cargo box which can be quickly and easily repositioned within the bed at a desired position. Still further, such systems are not able to act as load restraining components to hold larger cargo items in place with the truck bed. Accordingly, there is still a need for a cargo box and restraining system which not only allows smaller cargo items to be held in a cargo box, but which has the added functionality of being quickly and easily repositionable within the bed, or alternatively or being configured to act as a bed divider and/or load restraining component to restrain larger loads within a given portion of the pickup truck bed.